toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuBash
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuBash page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arukana (talk) 07:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Calculations Don't worry about the calcluations too much. I'm using a reasonable way to calculate everything and I chose to do this to ease the burdens of my fellow user. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's section Hey, first off I'm glad you decided to come on and make some of your stuff on here, it'll be nice to see what you come up with. Now onto the reviews: The Gore Orange, albet it a bit disturbing, is an interesting ingredient but just be sure you say which kind of area with blood, like say one with a war or one where beasts fought and their blood spilled all over the area, just to clarify it cuz we don't want anything gruesome on here since kids might come on. As For Reginald, Gourmet Cells this is where it should say the permission and requirements. At the moment, we don't officially know if what you suggest is possible, I will have a talk with the admins to verify it, also Food Immersion can only be learned through Food Honor since it is it's secret art, you're character either has to have learned it from the Shokurin Temple or have been to the gourmet world and learned it at the Food Immersion Cape, so be sure you add that if you want to have that ability. Apart from all that, they look great and I look forward to see what else you can come up with. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo SuBash, I've calculated your Gore oranges to be 1831 yen per fruit. gross yet cool idea btw. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I meant blood as in which type and how it got there, if it's from a war, that's fine, but anything gorey or stuff like that is a big no-no [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I also talked with the four about the Gourmet Jellyfish idea, unfortunatly due to lack of proof that they are directly involved and due to the fact hardly any ever showed up, it would not be possible for your character to gain cells by eating one. Either he would have to be born with them in some way or was given to them by an organization that has them. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, here is my review for both of your ideas: First for your gourmet world character, while I understand it is a difficult enviorment, a baby can't Possibly make it alone or even be similar to Midora since he was a different case and was born in the human world, no offense, but ur basically trying to set up another Midora Bash. Buranchi wasn't all powerful when he first started, someone had to teach him this sort of thing, and even then it would take them almost years to fully master them even with training from someone. The Food Honor deal is passible if whoever trained her, that's the key word Trained cuz even Midora had training, took her there to learn. As for the awareness, that would have to be After she powered up because the strongest gain that power through training, not through birth. Life Erase can be taught to her so that's passible. And her going to the Gourmet World to be a Chef is passible as well. Now onto your Gourmet Yakuza: Until it is proven or not, the second-in-command position will be fanon only, and it could be for a different division than the one Match controls, cuz there is multiple Gourmet Mafia's I'm sure. As for the Gourmet Cells, if the Mafia ur guy is in had dealings with the IGO, Bishokukai, or NEO, then it is possible since they're the main groups with Gourmet Cells of any kind. In any case man, it's good your trying to make things look better, but there is still rational situations you have to consider, remember, we don't want to compare to the big guns in Toriko. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:53, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section Sure man, that sounds fine, but you need to change the profile pic for him into something else that isn't from devianart, cuz if you don't ask the person permission and they find it, they'll have me delete the pic anyway bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) If it says it for him that's fine, but it's better not to use Devianart too often is what I'm saying. cuz some others don't enjoy having their work taken. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) It's done, your set. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 14:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) For now, leave it blank, I will be talking with the other admins about this. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 07:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Need to talk with u bro, mind coming on the chat? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yakuza Yo, Su, I have a question. What series are those Yakuza guys from? Is it good? Nobody700 (talk) 16:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I heard about the series, but I assumed it was boring~. The images interest me, I'll read the series. Thanks for the answer! Nobody700 (talk) 23:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bash, please add links to the pics you want me to delete, it becomes a bit difficult when i have to check everyone to see which is which. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bash, what exactly are the pics you are uploading for? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) hey, I was wondering if you think it would work to have Yoshiaki Nakamura be related to Avaron Yoshida if we make them father/daughter (since that's the relationship of the character's they're based on) I can re-write Avaron's past a little (no real big changes would be necessary), or if you'd rather they had some other kind of relationship I'd be okay with that too what do you think? (I'll comment on the blog in the comment section of the blog) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) we should probably run it by Phantom, just to be sure it's not becoming a crossover first, then we can run from there Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) alright, I've added Yoshiaki to Yoshida's page and made some minor edits to her history section (just dropping the retirement stuff) feel free to read through her history section and think up how to change/improve/add details and such & we'll either work it out here on our talk pages or we should be able to meet up on chat at some point Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: 12 Labours yeah, sounds good near as I can tell, the Boar will just need to be highly aggressive and highly destructive, and possibly really fast, I can't find anything that says it has any special abilities or powers otherwise I look forward to seeing your Erymanthian Boar (I assume it's going to have a different name, though) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) lol, bad pun & I still have to chuckle at it good luck with your Boring pig Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) This × Is My × Reply I wouldn't mind if you made a Former Informant, but what would that entail? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Then he could probably still just be an Informant, unless he abandoned my profession. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhh, I see. Well, I have no problem with you making an Informant at all. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey bash, sorry about that man, was afk. I'm back on if you wanna talk. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm on the chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm on just long enough to reply to this message Cumulotigrus sounds extremely interesting, it also sounds like a beastie that lives primarily in the sky (then drops onto it's prey from above), but I don't know what exactly you have planned, still sounds like a fun and dangerous creature I'll give you my okay on it, I know you'll be sure to listen to Phantom's input & if you need any help with it you know you can ask Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:33, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Well aside from the capture level, I need to know exactly where he is gonna be and what makes him such a high level capture beast. Other than that, sounds good to me. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply It's no biggie bro, tbh my laptop finally gave way and I was having to be on using my phone, so I don't know if I will be able to stay with it anytime soon. As for your request, that's seems like a fine way to go, though you may have to make things clear by "Jellyfish themed" cuz I'm not exactly folllowing. Other than that, the cells are okay so you should be good to go [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Seems logical and good, although the returning to younger age deal might be a bit more difficult considering that we still don't know how Jiro managed to do it when he rescued Toriko, but if you can find a proper explanation, then go for it. Also for your other request, sure that sounds good to me, your character can do Food Honor and Immersion. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC) before even reading it, I can see that you put a lot of thought into it (based solely on the length of it) so... kudos there *have a cookie* sounds delicious, and would be very interesting to see someone actually make and eat Cumulotigris soup (and awesome challenge with both the soup and the meat prep, seems perfect to me for a Gourmet World Ingredient) good work with that Bash, I might have one of my characters add it to their menu *that's right! I'm gonna be eating all your tigers!* Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) all that thought was on the back burners (ie, in the back of your head) but yeah, I might use all three on one character, or I might spread it out some... we'll just have to see *looks at missing hand... that was not a cookie TTATT* Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) lol, whatever works, right? regardless, the As Food section turned out pretty damn good, far as I'm concerned Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Stuff & Stuff the flattery was unnecessary and you know that :| (though still made me snicker XD) anyways, you just want the image deleted or do you wanna save it for someone else later on? (not like it'd be impossible to find an image of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:07, November 26, 2014 (UTC) lol, if you say so, Bash, if you say so image has been deleted, let me know if there's anything else I can help with Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Good news, found this gif for you. Hope you like it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure, just give me the size you're hoping for and I'll add it tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:48, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas I hope you enjoy this music video . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:35, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, the Blast Ant looks cool, nice work. Listen, I hope you don't mind this, but I've made Siren Cherries sworn enemies to Blast Ants if that's okay with you. And I even made a larger form of the cherry to compensate. Just thought I would make these two connected in some way; hope you're not mad or anything. Again great work and I hope to read more. Sincerely, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Shadow reply We hadn't? I thought we did, my bad, well me and Lee talked about it before but we forgot to tell you our official decision cuz some stuff came up. We did approve of it though that's for sure, so for now it's considered okay, I just need to go over some final stuff with Lee on how far you can take it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Open Window sounds interesting, and feasible like Phantom said have at it, I'm eager to see how this character turns out Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) .... First off . Second, I will not fall behind, I will get to that place And beat your score! [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:30, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Wul hey, Phantom and I were wondering if we could use your Wul Swamp for our RP A Decaying Beginning, if we can't, then oh well, we've got the whole Southern Wul Continent to use if we can, then cool, we'll be doing a bit of hunting there Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) looks really good, Bash, that should help a lot with the RP, thanks for adding that info (plus it really helps the page too) pray to anything and everything you can think of that they survive the trip through this Swamp of Death and their run in with the King of the Swamp Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) OPM while I doubt you haven't seen this already, just in case you haven't follow this link and rejoice http://www.watchcartoononline.com/one-punch-man-episode-1-english-subbed Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) a quick heads up, whoever did the subtitles for ep 1 was kinda lazy, there's one section that has zero subtitles and at one point the subtitles litterally read but, for the most part, the subtitles seemed pretty damned close to the original chapters, so you should still enjoy the hell outta the ep overall Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:00, September 8, 2015 (UTC) hey, dunno if you know or not, but One-Punch Man manga volumes are now on sale just bought the first two today Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) that sucks! did they not have it at all or were they sold out? I assume you can find them online, on Barnes & Noble's website (and after a quick check, yes, yes you can) but keep checking! I'd think they'd carry it, I know I wasn't expecting to find it, it was just like "Holy Crap! One Punch Man!" Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Request Well if you can explain how exactly he can do that then by all means, go for it, I don't really see any problems with it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:14, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ultor yeah, I'm pretty sure it would be possible to make a red wine out of the venom of a Martius Serpent I will ask that you wait until I make the page for Martius Serpent (which will happen a bit after I finish the papers I need to write) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Tasty Beats did a quick double check, you only need one Admin's approval yeah, getting Gourmet Cells because the mother ate a lot of food that contained GCs while pregnant sounds logical to me (that's how the explain away why Rapunzel has magic in Tangled) sounds like you're basically having the guy's cells eat the sound around him (and then, by focusing, can consume more of the sounds around him), I could be way off base with this, but that's how I'm explaining how he's muffling sound in my head but, yeah, long as you explain it properly and no issues come up from your explanation of how the power works, you've got your permission Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:02, March 9, 2016 (UTC) lol, nice, bet that would cause a crap ton of panic for everyone there (this is Toriko, EVERYTHING is about eating, silly Bash XP) sounds good, though (I'd say the page looks good but you only have an intro paragraph up so far) does look like you'll be putting him to some good use, I'd think Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC) lol, that would be hilarious to watch (from a very safe distance) but yeah, it seems more unique to have characters who are pickier about their food since Toriko-verse seems to have everyone love just aout everything they eat I do look forward to seeing your Silent Knight finished up Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:25, March 10, 2016 (UTC) would a few planets be far enough? yeah, that does help prove that sound might be edible (to some degree at least) and, yes, that could be a very good image for Ambros's Intimidation, which is one of the first thoughts that popped into my head after he activated his Bankai (now to figure out what sort of power he actually possesses) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm Sensing X A Theme X With This Well, his abilities seem to be about right (not sure how strong I want the others to be though), so for the moment I'd say it all depends on how outrageous his prices are for info (not counting acquantinces/allies, of course, if he has any... though if he charges them as well... well, who knows. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Then he's in! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:13, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply Lol, geez, tell me how you really feel XD Also yeah, I've been thinking about it but the only issue is explaining it properly. If you have any ideas, i'd be more than happy for the help. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 00:03, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Freshy Fresh Very interesting idea, I like it, but how should/would this go about being discovered? Hakku's still in training to control his Gourmet Cells and their abilities, so he likely wouldn't be all that gung-ho about going out on a Hunt (course, he's got some terrible luck, so he could wind up going on a Hunt without realizing it until it's too late). Anyways, I like the idea. Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) yeah, let's discuss the possibilities Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:33, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: WAN PANCH! I know! I felt like there was almost no way this show couldn't get a second season, who doesn't want to see Garou animated? And yeah, who knew that Watchdog Man was that crazy powerful? Sure, he's an S-Class and all, but we hadn't seen him do much more than just sit there before. This should be a crazy fight. Leengard Ustan (talk) 15:42, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Suiryu is probably the first one to ever have Saitama backing up like that (I know he did that backwards walk/run when fighting Boros, but you know what I mean), though I don't think Suiryu can pull of bald like Saitama can what sort of horrible monstrosity will emerge if one eats all the remaining cells at once? would it make them into a super powerful monster or will it destroy them from the inside out? the next chapters will be quite epic in terms of battles (and ONE is great at delivering epic battles) much excite, such hype Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:37, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Suiryu might've also been more exhausted from trying to make Saitama fight seriously than initially thought as well, which could explain part of that. But, yeah, being human does have it's limitations (excluding Caped Baldy, lol). At the same time, how many people there could've actually held back that Inferior Race Annahilation blast that Choze launched and only suffered a cracked/broken arm? Who knows how many of those fighters'll still be alive by the time Saitama meets Gouketsu (who was following the fight between Suiryu and Choze easily with those chameleon eyes). Will he wipe them out and move on or will Caped Baldy swoop in unexpectedly and save the day? I will say, some of Suiryu's moves gave me some ideas for techniques to give some characters here (with appropriate theme changes, of course, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:06, February 27, 2017 (UTC)